Conflicts Between a Cat and a Rat
by flamingyoukai
Summary: Watch as Kyo trys to win the affection of Yuki, however Yuki is all but agreeing with this match. Will Kyo ever win Yukis affection? And how will Haru and Tohru react? Read and find out. Please review, no flames please, rated for language, suicide attempt
1. Yuki's Pov

KR here, this is another DW and KR story. And...um...lets see this was originally a Kyo/Yuki fanfic but...so far as you will read it is more of a Yuki hates Kyo fanfic ;;. But it will get better, so please read and review. Reviews motivate me oh and no flames, and there may be lemons in much, much later chapters so have fun reading. Oh and I own absolutely nothing except well the whole Popsicle idea and a com but that's more my parents then mine so its no use suing me.  
Later !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! It was a great day, but then I woke up. I woke up late, that baka neko was yelling about something and I had yet another student council meeting; it was a normal day. I got up and walked down stairs to see that Kyo had broken another shoji. Too tired to do anything I tried to ignore him, not succeeding. He started blaming shigure again. Where does he get off saying its other people's fault any ways?  
"Kyo, why do you hate my house so much?" Shigure asked.  
"Dammit I didn't do it on purpose. It's your own damn fault for sneaking up on me like that!" Kyo yelled pointing at Shigure.  
"What happened?" I asked not really caring.  
"I went to ask Kyo a question and he went and broke my shoji." Shigure said trying to fake tears but to no avail.  
"Dammit, It's your own damn fault, you jumped out at me." Kyo yelled in his defense.  
"Why don't you make yourself useful and go kill yourself" I said calmly walking into the kitchen. Honda-San was in the kitchen cooking with the "unearthed" rice cooker. "Oh, Yuki-Kun you're awake earlier than usual." She said with a smile on her face.  
"Sorry Honda-San, I have another student council meeting, so I wont be able to walk you home" I said. Honda-San replied,  
"That's ok, I'll be fine with Kyo-Kun" She smiled. I felt jealousy creeping up my spine again. It was always Kyo-Kun this and Kyo-Kun that. Why couldn't he just get his own damn life and his own damn girl? I hated him with every fiber of my being. But I had no choice but to fake a smile. If I didn't it would make Honda-San unhappy. I walked out of the kitchen, deciding to skip breakfast and go straight to school. If Kyo wanted to so much he could walk to school again.  
"So you're going to school early? I guess I'll walk Tohru to school again." Kyo said as I stepped through the already demolished shoji. Something in me snapped just then.  
"You can walk her there and back and there and back. Hell, you can have a whole damn holy walk feast for all I care." I yelled as I stormed out of the house. The violent rays of the sun shone on me, I felt like I was in a damn oven. It was really frustrating. I hate the damn sun; all its good for is warming the earth anyhow. I mean we have electricity, why can't we live off of light bulbs? They give off less light and you can turn them off and on. I hate Tuesdays; there's no actual point to them, just like Thursdays. Why does everything keep pissing me off today? I finally got to school practically being mobbed by my fan club. There were two idiots in the classroom fighting with Popsicle's. What idiots would be so stupid as to fight with Popsicle's? (A/n: heheh ;;)  
"Ha, I win," said the one with the blue Popsicle.  
"nu-uh, you cheated I won in the beginning" said the one with the red Popsicle.  
"fine, let's have a rematch." Said the boy with the blue Popsicle.  
"fine, I'm gon' kill you," said the other one. What idiots, they made even ni-san look smart. Watching them astounded at how much fun they were having, I lost track of the time and suddenly the bell rang. Oh joy, this means I'll have to see that baka neko again. I walked to my homeroom, dreading what would happen next. Later after school as I was packing up Kakeru came over.  
"the student council meeting has been moved to tomorrow because coincidentally all the other council members are sick." He lied.  
"well then they'll have to come anyway, even if they were really sick." I said frustrated.  
"alright then, if you want to get sick." I rolled my eyes at his second attempt to lie.  
"ok just go get them dammit." I snapped knowing he respected me since last time I lost my temper.  
"o...okay, I'll be right back" he stuttered as he walked away.  
I was almost calm again when Kyo walked by. Why must everyone walk by? He gave me a strange look, one that sent shivers down my spine. What was he thinking? It was like a smile he that gave Honda-San; except there was something different about it. When he noticed I was looking at him he looked away quickly. Almost like he was guilty of something. I stood there staring at him for a few seconds when Kakeru walked up with Kimi, Naohito, and Machi in tow, none of them sick. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! well that's all for now! Um chap 2 will be typed soon, and reviews will make me type it faster so TTFN TA, TA for now 


	2. Kyo's Pov

Hello all, KR here again! This chapter is in Kyo's point of View. And just so you know this Fan Fiction is very angst oriented. We're already on Chp 20 with no end in site. But don't worry it'll end before Chp 40...I hope. Anyway all I own is the Saiyuki Mangas and the Yu Yu Hakusho movie but I don't own the characters...we own some names in later chapters but not the characters so read on... ###################### Dammit, why'd they have to come? All these damn people have to come in at the wrong damn time. Can't I even have a damn minute? What am I saying? I like Tohru, Tohru dammit, end of story, period. Not Yuki, Tohru. "Um...Kyo..."said Naohito. "Yah, what?" I answered heatedly. "There's about twelve cats following you." He answered pointing behind me. I looked at where he was pointing to see twelve cats, mewing nonetheless. "Crap, what the hell are they doing here." I said as I stormed out the door and went up to the rooftop to cool down. The cats were following me as I contemplated killing each and every one of them. "Ok, I'm calm, now go away!" I yelled to the cats that in turn did not budge. "Don't make me throw you off the damn roof!" this outburst just brought more cats. I couldn't believe it they just kept coming. Why were they coming anyhow? It not like I was angry or anything. Where was Tohru when you needed her? She could always get rid of the stupid cats. Oh, shit! I was supposed to walk her home. I ran back downstairs trying to find Tohru when (a/n: our creative spirit was stifled yet again) I ran into Yuki...literally. "So, did you walk Honda-San home?" Yuki asked. "No...um I was looking for her now actually." I said as I stared down at my feet like a child being lectured. "You haven't? Schools been out for at least thirty minutes!" he replied seemingly annoyed. "I said I was looking for her now alright" I answered. "How could you lose track of time for thirty minutes? I mean really." He said tersely. "Look I was busy, ok so just lay off!" I snapped, "if you care so much why don't YOU walk her home" "Fine then, I will walk her home, baka neko." He glared at me. For some strange reason I felt...jealous and hurt. Two emotions I never thought I would feel at the same time. "Fine, do whatever the hell you want dammit, I don't really give a shit!" I yelled as I stormed out of the school heading back for Shigure's. Why did it always have to be Tohru, Tohru, Tohru with him? What am I thinking? Its not like I care what that kuso nezumi does. But why does he have to act like I'm so damn incompetent? I finally reached Shigure's house, when I realized the damn shoji was still fucked up and that I would have to fix it. About ten minutes after I had started fixing it, Yuki and Tohru came back. Tohru had that same goofy air that I so loved. I knew I wasn't a fruitcake, a fruit cup, a fruit basket, or any other type of fruit joke meaning I was gay. But I did feel something for Yuki other than hate, I just wasn't sure what. "Kyo-Kun, here let me help." Tohru said bending down to help me. "No, I've got it, go make dinner, I'm starving." I said. "Oh, ok" she said as she scurried off to the kitchen. (A/n: KR: damn stifled creative spirit. DW: ideas don't just pop out of thin air KR: sure it does!! DW: ignore us. Both: continues bickering) Why did Tohru have to be so air-headed, which was one of the very few things about her that annoyed me. She also always does what everyone tells her to do. And she talks to a picture. And if she misses a day of school its like the end of the world. And she always sees the good in everything even when it's futile. And she sucks at motivational speeches. Hell...she's not as perfect as I thought. Hmm she's like the total opposite of Yuki. What the hell am I thinking!?!?!?!?!?!?! It's a good thing that he's so perfect...or a bad thing because I'm even thinking about my "arch nemesis." What's so great about girls anyhow? All they do is jump around and giggle. What am I saying? Am I saying I like guys!?!?!?! My god, I must be sick or something. #$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
well read and review please no flames!!! Well Ja Ne. 


	3. Yuki's Pov

Well Hello, its KR again, DW says hi to everybody so...yah haha anywho um we could start the fanfic now but that's no fun so how bout I respond to all the reviewers k ok

**Hakudoshi-chan**yah DW and I are really competitive in this area (and so you know I fought with the red Popsicle and won). Also I know it's a short chapter but we make sure each one is over 500 words so yah.

**Meandering**Thanx at least we have one Yuki/Kyo fanfic. And I cant promise anything about the hurting Kyo part, sorry but trust me, it gets really sweet when they get together.

**Deadly Whispers: **ok about the title, do I look like I care? I didn't think so, haha anywayz um and yes I did skip the "flat" part but only because it was really stupid and not worded very well

I had nothing better to do so I decided to walk to my secret base. The leeks were almost ready to harvest. I grinned at the thought of Kyo grimacing. Nothing brings me greater pleasure than seeing Kyo unhappy. Kami, I hate Kyo, he is such an ass, unlike Honda-San who was kind and caring...but she likes Kyo and that is not good. What did she see in him anyhow? I mean he's a giant grotesque bug!

(A/n: DW: to quote KR) (KR: yep, yep) well it couldn't be any worse than if she liked Nii-San; that would disturb me...deeply.

Well, I figured there was nothing to really do here so I just decided to head back to Shigure's house. As I neared the house I noticed Kyo was standing in the still demolished shoji, just standing there, staring at the ground...what the hell is he doing? Kyo looked up and seeing me, fled the room.

"that was strange." I muttered to myself as I went into the kitchen finding Honda-San there, yet again. She always seemed to be in the kitchen.

"Oh Yuki-Kun, so what do you think of miso for dinner?" She asked, a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"That sounds fine to me, but what about Kyo?" I said trying to keep the jealousy from creeping in my voice.

"oh, that's right!" Honda-San giggled. "I can't believe I forgot that Kyo-Kun doesn't like miso. Well I guess I can always make miso _soup_.

That figures; she changes her _whole_ meal just for him. It's gotten to the point where I can barely stand to look at him. Why did she always care about what _he_ wants without even a second thought as to how I feel? It's as if I'm just there for show. He led a normal life, where as I'm chased around by fan girls, Haru, Nii-San, and threatened by Akito.

"Dammit, I hate him!" I suddenly yelled, without meaning to.

"wha-what Yuki-Kun?" Tohru asked confused.

Did I just say that out loud? Why do I keep letting my anger get the best of me?

"err, I mean I hate...punch, yes, that's it, I hate punch!" I said as a cover up.

"oh you do? Gomen Nasai, all we have is fruit punch and Kyo-Kun's milk." Tohru said in a spastic manner.

Oh great, he has his own milk too?! That figures, and he's supposed to be the outcast! Hell there were even times when it seemed like Akito liked him more than me...not that I cared.

Later at the dinner table, the miso soup was a success although I would have preferred just plain miso. Honda-San also made leeks for Shigure and me. And in place, made salmon for Kyo; What a spoiled cat.

Dinner was mostly uneventful until the end when Kyo looked up at me and asked, "um, Yuki, um, could we talk...after dinner...alone?"

"Woo-o-o-o-o" shigure commented.

"Dammit, would you shut the hell up, you sick bastard!" Kyo yelled defensively, looking a little flustered.

"fine, whatever, just make it quick!" I said. Shigure made another one of his comments.

"Dammit, I'll kill you!" Kyo yelled.

well that's all for now. Um I'll probably have the next chapter in a few weeks because school is starting in 3 days, and it'll be my first year in High School. So yah R&R if you want me to hurry up and type the next Chp.


	4. Kyo's POV

Hey, hey KR here! Well I started tennis and I SUCK!!!! Well no let me rephrase that, I suck at everything but serving!! So yah I don't even like tennis just my friend Megs and Khrys wanted me to join. At least I'm not joining ROTC (some naval thingie) its not that bad I'm just going to sea scouts which is basically the same thing, well now for the random fact that you really didn't need to know

The top 1o goldfish names are: Jaws, Goldie, Fred, Tom, Bubbles, George, Flipper, Ben, Jerry, and Sam

Disclaimerdo you think I would waste my time writing fanfiction if I owned fruits basket characters, that's right, id be filming them well here's reply's to you're nice reviews

**Hakudoshi-chan: ** yah I know it takes a while to update but only because I'm like really, really busy but I will try real hard to update once a week or so, and yah everyone's acting weird but its only temporary...trust me!

**KodokuWolf**: LOL you'll just have to find out what happens!

Kawaii Yasha 

**Meandering: **crosses fingers we won't hurt Kyo! But don't worry I'm working on the caps and stuff although this chap maybe a little off on this sorta thing cuz I got a sprained wrist from Tennis!

Kyon's POV

After dinner I went up on the roof with Yuki following me. I would try to be as subtle as possible, although I still wasn't 100% sure I believed it myself.

"Why do you like the damn roof so much, Baka Neko?" he asked shooting me a glare.

"You hate me, don't you?" I asked ignoring his question because I didn't have an answer.

"Of course, I'm the rat and you're the cat and these are the paths we must take." That answer made no sense what so ever.

"But why? What if we wanted to be friends or something like that, and also you've seriously got to give me a better reason than, These are the paths we must take, that's just crap."

"This coming from the person who blames me for the death of his mother." This stinging rebuke caught me completely off guard. I looked away abashed. I turned to look at him, realization dawning.

"You're jealous, aren't you? You think Tohru likes me better than you, and you're jealous. Well you know what, I don't like her the way you think." Yuki stood, staring at me, trying to figure out what the hell it is I had just said. When he didn't reply I continued "I'm right aren't I?"

"So what if I am? Its not my fault she's always so damn worried about you when you don't give a fuck about her."

"...No, I do care...just not the way you do, I thought I did but I'm not so sure anymore." I told him for some reason flushed with embarrassment.

"...Huh, what are you trying to tell me?"

"...I don't know."

"So you brought me up here to tell me this?" I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"No, I brought you up here to tell you something else, but..."

"...But..." he said impatiently.

"But...I'm not sure how to tell you and I don't think you'll like what I have to say."

"That's never stopped you before."

"Well...you know how Haru likes you..." I stopped mid-sentence and looked away, a blush consuming my face.

"Ok, I changed my mind, I don't wanna know!"

"Yah, ok then, um well I'm done I guess." I said sitting down on the rooftop. Yuki left me thinking of the consequences of my actions. I lied back on the roof staring up at the night sky until I fell asleep.

...............

The next morning, I woke up around six and walked downstairs to get a light breakfast, then walk to school. The only problem with my plan was Tohru, who was in the kitchen when I walked in. normally I wouldn't mind except usually she feeds you seven courses for breakfast, and I wanted to just grab a Poptart and get the hell to school.

"Good morning, Kyo-Kun" she said in her usual cheery mood.

"Hn," I said grabbing a Poptart, when Yuki walked downstairs.

"Wow, Yuki-Kun, you're up early, are you alright?" Tohru said checking to see if he had a fever.

"I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep last night, that's all." I looked away, another blush on my face.

"Don't bother making breakfast for me, I'm going to school early again." He said turning to grab his bag.

"Oh Yuki-Kun, this is the second time you've skipped breakfast; it's the most important meal of the day, I would feel better if you at least ate a Portrait or something,"

"That's ok, I'll be fine." Yuki said as he smiled at Tohru and walked out the still demolished shoji. Damn Tohru.

yah that's all for now, so yah have fun! Next Chp in a week or two, promise!

JA NE


	5. Yuki's Pov

Hey Kr here again! So yes I know you all love me!! DW says hi...or at least she would if she were here. Anyway um DW's birthday is this month so lets all say happy birthday...HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIDGET!!!! (yes she's short...or at least compared to me she is) anywho now for another useless fact...

The seven daughters of King Triton in the little mermaid are: Andrina, Adella, Attina, Alana, Aquata, Arista, and Ariel.

REVIEWERS COMMENTS

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Thanx, but for the other stuff you're just going to have to wait to find out

**Count D 088**- Thanx, I know there's no paragraphs but its not my fault...it's the stupid thing, don't worry I'll try to fix it

**D.masher**- Thanx so far we're up to chap. 33.

Yun-Yun's POV

I was walking to school lost in thought. What the hell happened last night?! Was he making fun of me? Or worse, was he telling the truth? I swear I'll kill him if this is supposed to be some kind of sick and twisted joke! I wonder what my fan club would do to him if they found out...I laughed nervously at this thought...I wonder what Akito would do...I--

"Crap!" I yelled as I found I had walked into a tree.

"Oh, Yun-Yun, are you ok?!" asked a familiar voice belonging to Kimi from the student council.

"Oh...um...yeah." I said still dazed from the shock of having walked into a tree.

"Do you need me to walk you to school, Yun-Yun?"

"No, I'll be fine, but thank you."

"But why not, does Yun-Yun not like me?"

"No, its not that...um...it's just..."

"And why does Yun-Yun not say my name?"

Later in Science

"Today we shall be studying acid, now here's a quick warning if you touch this acid, a sex change may be in your future...now I shall be pairing you randomly." Our sensei began. "Yuki shall be with Kyo..." The girls in the class sighed heavily. The teacher went on pairing the class up.

Crap, now I was stuck with Kyo; joy. Perhaps if I pushed him into the acid.

"Yuki...are you...are you mad at me?" Kyo asked glancing over at me.

"Mad, no; angry, yes. If I were mad, that would technically mean that I was insane." (a/n: KR: I like dealing in technically)

"I'm sorry, Yuki." Kyo said looking away. I tried to ignore this. It's better if I didn't say anything. I wouldn't want to cause a scene, especially with all these damn acidic lessons. Damn teachers and their damn acidic lessons.

"Uh...well...maybe we should stop talking and listen to the teacher explain the project..." Kyo said, a blush forming across his face.

It feels uncomfortable sitting this close to Kyo without fighting. He wasn't even trying to defend himself...was it a trick? It had to be, Kyo couldn't develop feelings for me and I couldn't for him. I just sat there, thinking. Kyo seemed to be watching the teacher, but I don't think he was listening to a word said. Was he worried? Or upset? Was he hurt by what I had said? Why do I even care anyhow? It's not like I feel bad about it, it's not like I like Kyo. I love Honda-San, not Kyo, Honda-San! I looked over at Honda-San who was paired with Uotani-San. I found myself smiling as I watched her take notes, then I looked back at Kyo. He turned his head so that I couldn't see his face, but I could have sworn that I saw jealousy in his eyes a split second before...did he see me smiling at Honda-San? Why do I even care? Is it that I feel sorry for him, or do I feel something for him too? Shit, this is screwing with my head so damn much! To my surprise the bell rang just then. I must have been deep in thought for a while...with no contact at all from Kyo.


	6. Kyo's POV

HEY HEY HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's me KR back again with another chapter. Before we start, I would like to apologize for not explaining something in the last chapter. If you're wondering, I used Yun-Yun to explain who's POV it was. Well if you're wondering Yun-Yun is one of Yuki-Kun's wonderful nicknames. Manabe Kakeru, the student council vice principal in later chapters, uses it. I'm sorry some of you didn't understand but now you do so it's all good, ne? well um disclaimer time...pulls name out of random hat its...Hatori...

Hatori: I'm sorry to say, KR owns absolutely nothing.

KR: yes I do, I own a rubber band named Jimmy.

Hatori: no you don't, you lost it in a poker match three months ago.

KR:...OH YAH!!!! I remember that...I'm sorry Jimmy, I should never have bet you ...I'm sorry (starts acting like Ritsu)

Chapter 6 Kyo-Kun's POV

Dammit, what am I going to do? He hates me!! I know, I'll go ask Hatori. I mean he's been in love before right? So I walked over to the Sohma Estate and knocked on his shoji.

"there's somebody at the door." I heard Ayame yelling. Dammit, he's here. Which probably means...

"Go get it Haa-San." Shigure yelled. Yep, he's here. I turned to leave when the shoji opened and there stood Hatori.

"Kyo, you're not supposed to be in the Main House."

"I needed some help and since you were the only one who could help me, I came to you." Hatori looked exasperated as he let me inside.

"so what do you need help with Kyo?"

"um...I like this gu-...er...girl and she...hates me...so what do I do?"

"you wouldn't happen to be talking about my little flower, would you Kyo-Kun?" shigure said smiling perversely.

"no! you dirty bastard, leave Tohru outta this!"

"ooh. It sounds like Tohru does have something to do with this." Ayame said.

"no, I said the girl I like hates me."

"but Tohru doesn't hate you..." oh my go, he is such an idiot, I wonder how Yuki can put up with him.

"no yah think."

"then what does Tohru have to do with this?"

"alright, that's enough from you two, now Kyo, what exactly is the problem?"

"Well, I like this girl, who's not Tohru, but anyway, this girl she hates me and I don't know what I can do about it. I already told her I liked her and now she's ignoring me."

"so what's her name?" shigure and Ayame asked simultaneously.

"uh...uh...Yukina."

"it sounds familiar, but I'm not sure where from." Ayame said

"has this girl always hated you?" Hatori asked.

"um...yes" I answered looking at the ground.

"that's good," I looked at Shigure, "it means you haven't done anything stupid." He said smiling.

"HEY!!!!"

"well, I guess there's nothing you can do but wait it out." Hatori said. I sank down into one of Hatori's chairs pulling my legs up in front of me. I knew I could wait to no avail. He had a choice between Tohru and me. I knew whom he would pick and I wouldn't like the answer.

"its probably better this way, if Akito found out, he would probably hurt her." Hatori said. I almost laughed. If Akito found out, he wouldn't hurt Yuki, he'd hurt me...surprised at how long Shigure and Ayame were able to shut up, I was able to gather myself up to ask; "so there's nothing I can do?"

"nope." Shigure said plain and simple.

"so what does this girl look like?" Ayame asked. I ignored his question and got up to leave. I was about to open the door, when Yuki walked in.

What'll happen next...mystery...you'll just have to tune in next time to find out...ja ne


	7. Yuki's POV

Kon'nichi wa minna-san, it's Deadly Whispers and I FINALLY get to do an author's note, yay. All the chapters up to about 24 are in KR's notebook, so you know… ;;

Anywho, I guess I should get onto the fic, so now it's: Pick The Disclaimer Time! Today's disclaimer shall be done by… picks random piece of paper out of hat … Machi Kuragi.

Machi: …

All: …

Machi: …

DW: Fine, I'll do it myself, _yet again_!! I own the MCC Room™, Charley, numbers 1-14, I co-own CBP and Dudeco (insurance for your car insurance) .

Yuki's POV:

… Well, I came to Hatori for help to find Kyo, nii-san, and Shigure here too… why must the world be so difficult? Before I could say anything, however, Kyo walked out, this time I was able to see a clear-as-day blush on his face. He had been talking to Hatori, too.

"Umm, Hatori, what was Kyo doing here?"

"Sorry, Yuki, it's strictly confi—" Hatori began.

"Well Kyo-kun met this girl that he really, really likes…" Shigure said.

"… But she doesn't like him back so he came to Tori-san who said there's no way in hell!" Nii-san finished in place of Shigure.

"Her name was Yukina or something." Shigure said as nii-san yet again interrupted him.

"Doesn't it sound familiar, Yuki?!" Nii-san said, practically jumping out of his chair.

"So, Yuki-kun, what brings you here?" Shigure asked, leaning back in his chair and tenting his fingers which got him a hard smack on the back of the head from Hatori.

"Well, there's this guy who likes me, but I don't like him because I'm not gay, so what do I do, Hatori?" I said, hopping nii-san wasn't listening again.

"I am not a councilor, I'm a doctor, dammit!" Hatori said.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're good with "feelings" and crap!"

"And who _is_ this guy, Yuki?" Nii-san jumped into the conversation. Dammit, why was he listening _now_?!

"… Umm… Ryoma… yeah, that's it…"

"Ayame, Shigure, why don't you two go to the store and get some snacks." Hatori insisted, the two of them had left, leaving he and me alone, without the idiots. "So Kyo has a crush on you?" he asked bluntly.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"So how did you figure it out?"

"I have a Ph.D."

"No, really how?"

"Yukina? Ryoma? Do you two really I'm really that dense?"

"So…what do I do?"

"I have no clue…"

"Thanks for the help!" I said sarcastically.

"Anytime. "

::BACK AT SHIGURES HOUSE::

I found Kyo again, fixing the shoji. I stared at him…he stared back…

"Yukina?"

"hey, it's better than the other name I was thinking of! You could have been a card-playing midget named Yugi." (A/N: HAHA)

"you're not supposed to be in the main house." I said.

"yah, well it's a bit too late for morals now." He said as he finally fixed the shoji. I was on my way back up the stairs when I heard a loud tearing sound, and Kyo yelling: "You Idiot!" I turned around to find that the person Kyo was yelling at was none other than Hatsuharu Sohma.

"I swear I'll kill you, I just fixed that damn shoji."

"sorry Kyo, I don't have time for this right now, I need to say something to Yuki!!" at this remark, Kyo seemed pretty pissed. Haru went straight up to me as if he had some 'Yuki Radar' or whatever…seems everyone has one now, I sighed.

"Hello Haru." I said exasperated.

"Hi Yuki! I just came to tell you, Hatori told me that there was a guy who really liked you and if you go out with him, I'm going to have to kill him!" he nodded his head and went back down to Kyo.

"okay Kyo, what do you want now?"

"TO KILL YOU!!!"

"is that all?"

"umm…no…" Shigure walked in right at that moment.

"oh, Haa-Kun, how did you get here?" Shigure asked.

"Hatori brought me up in his car." Haru answered as Kyo was holding him by his collar.

"ah, well since you're here, why don't you stay for a while." Shigure proclaimed.

Oh great, just what I needed, two of my cousins who both love me. Let the war begin. I sighed.

And so ends another wonderful chappy written by me, DW, buwa ha ha… anyhow, we have yet to get to the really good stuff yet, but it'll be coming up real soon. Gawd, so far I'm working on chapter 37. ;; Still nowhere near done yet…

Remember to review, otherwise it may take another month or so till KR updates.

Ja matte ne.


	8. Kyo's POV

Hey guys…I'm at DW's and its like 2 in the frickin morning but I finished…mmm…I got a Kyo plushy and a "how to take care of your cat" guide…don't ask…I don't even have a cat…oh well…ummm…yah Yuki-hime means princess Yuki just for those of you who don't know and in chapter 10, we're going to have a contest to find a beta reader…cuz we need one…and yah whatever…here's the frickin story cuz we all know you'd rather read that then my rantings

* * *

Kyon Chan's POV:

I couldn't believe that bastard! He broke the damn shoji right after I fucking fixed it. And that bastard actually is threatening to kill me as if he actually could. That may just be the funniest thing I've heard in a long time. He offered to fix it so I calmed down. I gave him some paper and sat to watch as he fixed it. I sat in silence for a while until I couldn't stand it any longer and broke the silence.

"Hey, Haru, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." He answered without looking up at me.

"Seriously Haru."

"Alright then, what is it?"

"Why do you like Yuki?"

"Why are you jealous?"

"NO!!! I was just wondering cause you're like really obsessive." Haru then launched into one of his " 'I love Yuki because…' lectures" ™ "I don't care about why you like him, i just wanna know why you are so protective of him."

"Because he's mine, and always will be dammit and no one else can have him!" (A/N: ((0.0)) OOCness...)

"Yah...that's kinda possessive dontcha think?"

"NO!"

"Okay then...so you really would kill anybody who would try to like get close to Yuki or whatever?"

"YES!!!"

"That's seriously disturbing…"

"Why are you asking all these questions? You don't like my Yuki-hime do you? Because if you do I'll fucking kill you!!!" He said as he quickly reverted to Black Haru.

"NO!!!! I hate him!!!"

"How dare you hate my Yuki-Hime"

"What the hell? And why do you keep calling him Yuki-hime? He's not a frickin princess!!! A girly boy maybe but not a 'princess'." I was starting to get annoyed with all his idiotic mannerisms.

"Shut up!!! I'll call him whatever the hell I damn well please! And why are you asking me all these pointless questions?!?!?!"

"Because you came all the way down here and broke the fucking shoji just to tell that fucking bastard that you were fucking of someone you don't even know!!!" I was yelling now.

"…so…?"

"…So it took fucking forever to fix that!" more yelling.

"Well why are you getting mad if I'm fixing it this time?" he asked now White Haru again.

"Fuck You!" I snarled not wanting to take any of his bull shit.

"I'd rather not."

"Go to hell" I seriously hated it when he was being a smart ass.

"Hey, its not my fault you broke the shoji in the first place."

"Fuck you" I growled as I stalked off. He acts as if he owns Yuki! Well he doesn't!

I was on the roof sulking for who knows how long, when I heard Tohru telling Yuki it was time for dinner. I wasn't hungry I lied to myself, my stomach growled in disagreement. Well I didn't care if I was hungry; I wasn't going down there as long as Haru was still there. I would rather starve!

"Kyo…" I jumped at the broken silence. I looked over my shoulder to see Tohru on the ladder. "Its time for dinner." she smiled sweetly.

"I'm not hungry." I snapped turning away. My stomach growled, proving me wrong again…dammit!

"Kyo…"

"Yah what?"

"Haru left an hour ago…"

"yah so…" I kept my back to her not wanting her to see my relief.

"well its just that you seemed angry when he came over so I figured…" she sounded on the verge of tears.

"Alright I'll go down just don't cry." I said standing up. She cheered up immediately. Creepy.

"I made something special today. For dinner I made miso…" she paused dramatically,

"What…?!?!"

"…soup…" she giggled. It wasn't funny and I told her so. She smiled sweetly as she pulled me down to the table. She stood watching as we ate.

"so what do you think?"

"delicious" we said in unison.

"that's good because I wont be able to go shopping for four days so you'll have to eat this for the next few days."

"but my flower why cant you go shopping?"

"because Kisa asked me to help out at her school fair. So I wont have time to go shopping." she explained obviously pleased that she was able to help Kisa out. Damn, sure I liked miso soup…but seriously not that much.

* * *

Hey mkay chap 8 is done…thank god…sighs mkay yah the whole Kisa fair thing…well that really doesn't have a part in this it just leads to some funny parts later on…and um…yah R&R and I'll love you forever…um yah well Ja Ne 


	9. Yuki's POV

Hey, this is Deadly Whispers with yet another chapter… out of 39... ;; Which reminds me, I better get writing, or KR'll bit my head off… ((O.O)) And by that I mean nag! sheepish laughter

ANYHOW! Eheheh! ;; I'm sorry in advance that this chappy's so short, but it's at least 500 words, and I don't really think it's possible to add much more… can't really think of anything at the moment anyhow! But the next chappy's really good, so before you go biting my head of (nagging) this one leads into the good parts! …… Well, I'm sure a lot of you wont like the way we go about things, but still, as I say: Creativity doesn't just pop out of thin air! … then KR always says: Yes it does! And then I tell her that she's stifling my creativity… ;; Yeah, I think I resemble Shigure a little bit… . … >.> ;;;;

Disclaimer: And now it's: Pick the Disclaimer Time! Today's disclaimer shall be done by… picks random piece of paper randomly out of random hat… randomly… Kimi Toudou!

Kimi: reading random yaoi smut novel

DW: O.O You can read?!

Kimi: Iyan! Of course Kimi can read! sparkly background Kimi _loves_ reading random yaoi smut novels! o

DW: … Mkay then… backs away slowly

Kimi: looks around Hey, where is Kimi?! Oo And where are Nabe, Nao, Yun-Yun, and Machi?!

DW: … Finland…?

Kimi: Really?!

DW: … No, you're in a van which is taking you to the River Styx! You're coming to Hell with me!

Kimi: ((O.o

DW:

* * *

Yuki's POV:

… Kisa's in the ninth grade… they don't _have_ school fairs in the ninth grade… and why couldn't Honda-san just have somebody _else_ go get food? Anyhow, it doesn't matter.

Kyo did seem pretty upset when Haru came. He stayed up on the roof for a while… wait… **Why the fuck am I thinking of Kyo?!** I'm… I'm just tired, that's all…

I quickly finished eating and headed up to my room. I could sense Kyo watching me as I walked out of the room. After putting my plates in the sink, I went strait up to my room, not saying a word. As soon as I reached my destination, I got into bed and buried my face in my pillow. I felt depressed all of the sudden… like something had been missing, like something right in my face, something so obvious inside of me was hurting… it started when I looked over at Kyo--but he was the upset one, not me, so why do I feel so depressed?

"Tomorrow will be better…" I promised myself as my eyes closed and I drifted into sleep.

My eyes opened. It was morning… and bright… to bright… My blinds are open… Why are my blinds open…? _Why is it bright_?!

I sat up, my eyes adjusted to the impending light. I was about to get up to shut the blinds when I noticed something…

Kyo curled up next to my bed--in _my_ room--while I'm _sleeping_!!

"What the hell are you doing in here?!?!" I yelled, Kyo jumped.

"Well, you left so suddenly, and you didn't say anything or come back downstairs so I came up to check to see if you were okay, and when I knocked, you were already asleep, so I came in… I guess I fell asleep too…" Kyo tried to explain, but that made me no less angry.

"What made you think you had any right to come in my room in the first place!" I snapped, angrily.

"Look, you don't have to be so damn pissy! I was worried about you, okay?! I thought you were sick or somethin'!" Kyo snapped back.

Kyo was worried about me…? I began to blush, but turned my head to try and hide my flushed face. "Just leave… I really don't need this kind of stress right now." I said, trying to sound as blunt as possible. I got out of bed and walked to my window; I could again feel Kyo's eyes fallowing me. I shut my blinds, not daring to take my eyes off of the window until I heard the door shut behind me.

After I was sure that Kyo was gone I went back to bed. I closed my eyes sleepily. "Maybe a bit more sleep would do me some good…"

And I had a feeling I'd need it later on.

::BEEP BEEP BEEP::

My eyes opened slowly.

"Damn alarm clocks, what use are they…"

I hit the off button on the clock, figuring going back to sleep would only be delaying the inevitable.

And for once I wasn't at all tired.

* * *

DW: Mkay, now do review before Kimi eats your soul!

Kimi: Are we in Hell yet?

DW: I don't know about you, but I sure am. - -

Kimi:

DW: -.-;;

Kimi: .

DW: e.e

Kimi: -

DW: … hits Kimi in head

Kakeru: comes and drags Kimi away

DW:


	10. Kyo's POV

Kr Here Yo…Here's Chap 10…one of the more important chapter…oh hey…I had a revelation two weeks ago or something…Kyo is younger than Yuki…that's right the prince is older than orange top…how could I call Kyo that…NEWAYZ…we've always wondered who was older and its Yuki...why you ask...because i said so dammit...newayz um since their year ends in February and Kyo's birthday is in either December or January, and they're the same age meaning that since Yuki's birthday is in September it means he's older...yah if you don't agree or whatever just reply or whatever and I'll prove you wrong sticks out tongue

Disclaimer:

KR: pulls random name out of really random hat its…Kyon-Chan.

Kyo: She doesn't own anything…and I'm really not gay…those bitches just decided to be asses and-

KR: cheery smile okay then…now onto the fic…to Kyo in low tones don't tell them that…it ruins the story…if you try to do that again I'll hug you…and then I'll call my Mafia of psychopathic bunnies…MWAHAHAHA cough cough HA

Kyo:((O.O))… . … fucking A…

KR: peppy Okay then, lets get onto the fic!!

Kyonkichi's POV

I sat on my bed with my head in my hands…It just wasn't fair…what did I do to deserve this? There was something in my eye that would not go away no matter what I did…damn it all to hell…I mean, sure I've been cursed all my life and I've gotten over it but this seems worse than anything I've ever had to deal with. Not only does Yuki hate me, but also I have eat miso soup for the next four frickin' days…and…not only that but Haru hates me too. I glanced over at my clock to see what time it was, when I spotted my switchblade…what was it doing out? It was supposed to stay in my drawer until I actually found a use for it. I received it when I was ten and I still hadn't found a use for it…it was still as sharp as when I first got "just in case" I walked over to my desk, and put it into the bottom drawer. I lied down with my head in between two pillows because I didn't want to deal with anything that and the fact that I didn't have any blinds.

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that the pillows were wet…I was probably just sweating. I mean, the window was closed and I had pulled a blanket over myself. I stood up, and my stomach growled at the lack of food. I walked downstairs to see a kneeling Shigure in front of a naked Ayame (A/N: MWAHAHAHA!!!)

"WHAT THE FUCK? DON'T YOU EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO GET YOUR OWN ROOM? YOU SICK BASTARDS!!!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could.

"Now, now, Kyonkichi, there's a perfectly good reason for this, which is-"Ayame started.

"You're Both Fags!" I yelled finishing his sentence.

"No Kyo, Ayame got cold and transformed, then twenty minutes later I dropped my pen," he showed me the pen, "then Aaya changed back then you came in." he explained. Yah like I believed that…whatever…

At that point Yuki came in, seeing Shigure and Ayame he calmly said, "I don't even want to know." Then he walked out, I decided to follow him out, leaving the two to whatever devices they had in mind.

Half an hour later, I was in my room reading a Yu Yu Hakusho manga when an ear-splitting scream came from the kitchen. I raced downstairs hoping Tohru didn't see…anything. Yuki and I reached the kitchen at the same time.

"What happened?" we said at the same exact time, looking around, not seeing Shigure and Ayame anywhere.

"Oh, no it's horrible! I'm late for Kisa's fair." Tohru cried. I shook my head as I left the room to get ready for school.

As I walked to school, I was thinking about how horrible today was turning out to be, when I walked into a random tree. (A/n: my bishie is so clumsy…poor…poor bishie) Damn, I glanced around to make sure nobody was looking. Why was there a tree in my way anyway? I cursed my stupidity and the people who planted the tree as I continued to school.

As I neared the school, I noticed Namae and Kanojo waving to me. What did they want now…I shouldn't talk like that, they are my best friends…but still, they could be annoying sometimes.

"Hey Kyon-Kyon" Namae said

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked wondering why they looked so suspicious…I should have known better.

"We decided to get you a girlfriend." Kanojo said happily.

"WHAT!?!?!?" I cried in shock.

"yah well, we found a girl who we thought would be good for you and since you're single and all…" Namae smiled sheepishly, "Hope you don't mind…"I rolled my eyes.

"yah, so the dates today at four." Kanojo confirmed. That only gave me an hour to get ready…why should I get ready for some chick I've never even met…whatever, I'll just spend it on the roof.

It was 6:30 and I was walking home. The "date" was horrible. "Keiko" looked a hell of a lot like Tohru and was half as smart. First she talked about herself, then previous boyfriends, then the talk went back to herself…god even Ayame was smarter…I swear I was gonna kill those two if it was the last thing I did.

When I arrived at Shigure's, it was about seven. I opened the newly fixed shoji and walked in, slipping off my shoes at the entrance. The sight awaiting me wasn't Tohru cleaning or Shigure smiling perversely, those I could handle…instead it was of Yuki and Haru sitting in the living room…kissing?

This was just too much to handle, first that bitch "Keiko" then this…tears stung my eyes as I dropped my books and ran upstairs. I threw myself onto my bed and started to cry. I mean I should get over him, he doesn't like me so I should find someone else. Right? Well it was like I couldn't, I don't know…I guess that sounds kinda obsessive or stalkerish or something but I just couldn't get him out of my head…I thought he said he wasn't gay…so why is he kissing Haru? Well, whatever, I didn't care…at least that's what I told myself, in a not-so-convincing voice. Who was I kidding? I just couldn't handle it anymore, I had to find a way out. An idea popped into my head, I knew the perfect way out…for good. I got up, went to my drawer and pulled out my switchblade. I never knew what I needed it for but this seemed to be as good an idea as ever. So trembling, I switched it open and stared at the sharp, silver blade. I could see my reflection in the blade and seeing that brought back memories…Seeing my mother on the floor in a pool of blood, crying for her to wake up, apologizing for anything I had ever done, realizing she was gone for good…those were just a few of the memories that came flooding back.

So this is what it came down to, just like my mother. Tohru would probably come in to tell me its dinnertime, and find me just the same way I had found my own mother thirteen years ago. I just hoped there wasn't too much blood. I was starting to losing my resolve, it was now or never. I didn't think I could handle anything else, so regaining my resolve I dragged the blade across my wrist, watching as crimson spilled out staining everything in its path. Before the pain could register I was enveloped in a cloak of darkness.

Whew, now I'm finally done, took forever. I had to basically rethink everything, the original is so much different than this…well…whatever…now for our beta-reader contest type thingie. Namae and Kanojo are Kyo's two best friends. You know from the anime and the manga, the brown-haired one and the black-haired one. Its just in the anime/manga they were never given a name so we decided to do that…now the question is which one is which? Is Namae the brown-haired one or the black-haired one? How about Kanojo? Also, what do they're names mean? The first one to correctly answer this question gets to be our Beta-Reader. Also if you don't win this contest, we will have different contests for different "prizes" Mkay then…Ja Ne


	11. Yuki's POV

Quote of the Day: I'm to wasted to drive… wait a minuet, I shouldn't listen to myself, I'm drunk! drives away

Konban wa! This is DW again, with the next chappy. You know, I was pretty pissed at KR when she made that last chapter, because I had absolutely no idea of how I was supposed to write this one, but I did it! I ended up changing a lot that was in it though. The beginning is worded completely different and I added a bit because it was so short. Anywho, onto the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: And now it's Pick the Disclaimer Time! picks paper out of hat Today's Dicsclaimer shall be done by Kisa!

Kisa: …

DW: …

Kisa: …

DW: …

Kisa: …

DW: And there you have it, folks!

Kodoku Wolf: Lol, we've got SO many reviews saying stuff like: Poor Kyo, or Poor Yuki. . No, he didn't overhear Kyo and Hatori talking and we'll just go with Kyo being the seme! Yeah, usually people just make them rush into a relationship, but us? We're the exact opposite! ;;

Hakudoshi-chan: Of course Yuki was mad! I mean, doesn't it seem a little stalker-ish?! . Wow, I know I'd freak out if that happened to me, but then again, I just sleep on a mattress on the floor, so the person would be right in my face… anime style fall

Hakudoshi-chan… again: Now why would we do that? . … . sheepish grin

Meandering: ((O.O)) Wow, Kyo fan shall never cease to amaze me… backs away slowly Lol, jk. And the caps thing, that's all KR's fault! Lmao!

Kawaii Yasha: Yeah, sorry, we WERE gonna have a lemon, but things didn't work out, but there's still a "lovely" lime from Gure-chan's POV.

Kitsune Yarisha: Dude, that's creepy, we started this fic last summer! ((O.O)) and as I said before, sorry, no lemon! T.T

Anubis Himura: Well, I'm glad you're loving the fic, and I'm sure KR would agree, but _I_ think that Kakeru Manabe's the best ever! Nabe1 Oh, and nice name.

Well, I'm glad you're loving the fic, and I'm sure KR would agree, but think that Kakeru Manabe's the best ever! Nabe1 Oh, and nice name.

Kitsunes Rose: Yes you do! You nag me all the time! #$&!! "I love you" me ass!

* * *

Okay, so here I was, sitting on the couch… _being kissed by Haru_!! (Not a typical day, ne?) First thing I know, Haru and I were just sitting around, talking about nothing important and, all of the sudden, I felt Haru's lips pressing up against my own. As I sat there all my muscles seemed to have locked up and a blush overcame my, otherwise, pale skin. I didn't dare kiss him back. I mean, sure, out of all the other Sohmas, I was probably closest to Haru, but I love him as family--nothing more! And I'm not gay, dammit!

My eyes were already wide in shock, but, if possible, because even more wide when I heard something drop and out of the corner of my eye, see Kyo running up the stairs, probably crying.

Haru pulled away from me a second later. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when…

"Yuki-kun, dinner's ready, could you please go tell Kyo-kun for me? Oh, Hatsuharu-san? Will you be staying for dinner, too?" came the interruption known as Honda Tohru with her normal, goofy expression on her face.

"Oh… sure, why not…" Haru said, a bit disappointed.

Shigure walked in. "Oh, Tohru-kun, could you set another place at the table? Haa-san's coming for dinner."

"Of course, umm, but is the table big enough…?" Honda-san said. Shigure sweatdropped at this little comment. (a/n: But she has a point, because there's herself, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Haru, Ayame, AND Hatori… but then again at holidays at our grandparents house we usually squeeze in about 12 people at the dinning room table… brain fart)

I got up and headed up the stairs. I could feel Haru's eyes fallowing me, it felt as if his eyes were burning a hole through my scull. I walked over to Kyo's door… I wonder how this will turn out, no doubt he saw the kiss… I knocked. There was no answer. I knocked again and called: "Kyo, dinner's ready…" Still no answer… I opened the door to find an orange cat lying on the bed. I noticed that the bed, as well as Kyo, was completely covered in crimson… it was blood…

I noticed the blade and the deep cut on the now blood stained and fur covered Kyo… He must have attempted to commit suicide… was this because of me? … Was this because of that kiss? Kyo had done this because seeing this must have hurt him… this was all my fault…?

Without thinking, I ran out in what seemed like a futile attempt to find Hatori. I ran down the stairs… well, I started running, but ended up tripping the rest of the way… Well, it got me to the bottom faster…

I rushed out of the shoji to find Hatori parking his car in what Shigure called the "driveway." I ran over to the car as he was getting out. Out of breath, I tried to explain, but it just made me look like a big idiot…

"Kyo--he's, Kyo's… Kyo's bleeding!"

"… Then give him a Band-Aid…" he said, staring at me as if I just got out of a mental institute. Noticing that what I said made no sense, I spat out "Kyo's slit his wrist!"

"Does he still have a pulse?" Hatori asked.

"How the hell should I know?! _You're_ the doctor in the family!" I yelled, impatiently, as we started for the house.

Hatori ended up having to take Kyo to his office, or "hospital," as he so lovingly referred to it, at the Main House. Shigure, Haru, Honda-san, and I came along, too. Nii-san stayed to keep an eye on the house while we were gone. Honda-san seemed so stressed and worried… I suppose I'm the one who should be stressed and worried, it was all my fault that Kyo was in the other room, dying, or possibly already dead! And to top it all off, we were at the Main House, the last place I wanted to be, especially now… I wonder what Akito would say if he knew what had been going on…

* * *

So are you all happy? And to answer all your questions, no, Kyo's not dead, otherwise there wouldn't be 40 chapters. Sorry to disappoint all you Akito fans. gags

Anywho, PLEASE review, I know you're reading! Dude, we have 1,316 viewers on media miner, and if you guys don't start reviewing, I'll sick my midget army on you! Buwahahahah- cough cough gasp But seriously, please review. If you do, I'll give you a cookie!


End file.
